The Downy Street Case
by child-dragon
Summary: Bridget is a detective that finds herself in over her head when her clients turn up dead. Phantomhive is called in to help and she finds herself working with Sebastian and Ciel. She isn't sure who frightens her more: the killer or the butler.
1. Chapter 1

I had fallen asleep at my desk. This was not uncommon, but it was bothersome, as I invariably woke with sore neck and shoulders and felt utterly wretched for the rest of the day. It wasn't good for someone of my profession to be unable to think clearly due to a night of poor sleep. Especially not now. Not with the situation as it was. The dead might be inclined to wait patiently in their graves but the constables were not so understanding. I could almost feel them breathing down my neck, just waiting to swoop in and replace me with someone more... qualified.

A man, in other words.

The pounding at my door startled me awake. I gasped, sitting bolt upright at my desk. It was a small office cramped with my desk, books, and a small liqueur cabinet for when I was entertaining clients. I rented the rooms above a widow's house in a crowded area of London where the houses were jostled shoulder-to-shoulder, vying for room. I checked the clock on the mantle. Nearly midnight. I hissed in frustration, both at myself and the intruder that was still banging irritably at the door. This wouldn't do. He'd wake my landlady at this rate. I caught up my pistol and tucked it among the folds of my skirt. The darkness would conceal the weapon. Then I trotted down the stairs. I didn't take a light with me. The candle had long since gone out, anyway.

I cracked the door, leaving the chain bolted. It only opened two inches and I stared out at a tall man with fine, elegant features and a dour expression. His eyes were startling. Like rubies.

"Miss Therris?"

"Yes," I replied, "Who are you?"

He frowned and those eyes of his narrowed. I quickly took stock of the man. Elegantly dressed in black with a silk vest and a swallowtail jacket. Perfectly creased. A pin on the lapel. I couldn't recognize the crest in the darkness. Gloves. Kid? I felt a pang of envy.

Whoever he was, he wasn't of my ranking, that was for certain. I could discern the source of his displeasure easily enough.

"Forgive my lack of manners," I said, injecting a measure of ice into my tone, "but it is highly unusual for someone to call upon me at this hour that isn't a constable. And being a woman, I have learned to take precautions."

"I see."

His eyes flickered down to my skirt where I had the gun hidden. I shifted uneasily.

"Then forgive my interruption," he said. He stepped back and put a hand to his chest, giving me the tiniest of bows, so tiny someone may have missed it. Not me. I always noticed these details. "I am Sebastian, butler to Lord Ciel Phantomhive. I was informed you were working detective on the Downy Street case and wished to make some inquiries before the morning."

Ah. So the constables did intend to replace me. They had been perfectly fine with me investigating the trouble so long as it remained minor, but as soon as the first body showed up they were chomping at the bit to have one of their own in command of the investigation. Now that there was a second corpse it was inevitable. There was no use fighting it. The titled were getting involved.

I silently shut the door so I could unlatch the chain and wordlessly invited him in. He followed me up and I led him into the office, busying myself with lighting the gas lamp. I left the gun on the desk. His eyes roved across the room in professional disdain. It was unnerving. _He_ was unnerving.

"You didn't disturb me," I said to fill the silence, "I wasn't sleeping anyway. Been trying to figure all this out."

"Of course."

And like that, his entire demeanor changed. He clapped his hands together, gently, and those cold red eyes of his closed. A thin smile spread across his lips, framed by long black bangs. I couldn't decide if it was charming or mocking and I paused, turning from the last gas lamp to face him, suddenly wary. Something just felt off.

"Then you'll be pleased to know that House Phantomhive has been asked to assist in this matter," he said pleasantly, "It must be a terrible burden for someone, to have this entire weight on their shoulders. I understand it started out as such a simple affair, yes?"

I wanted to protest. Tell him that no, I was quite capable of handling it and he could just bugger off and tell his master to come see me in person and not insult me by sending... a butler...

That's what I should have done. Instead, I just collapsed into my chair by the desk and put my fingers to my temples. Bloody hell. Two men were dead and I was about to throw help out onto the streets out of stubborn pride. The Irish blood in my family never did me any good, sometimes.

"Just a sudden rash of robbery," I said wearily, gesturing for the man to sit, "The constables wouldn't investigate at first because nothing had actually been taken. They couldn't really call it robbery then, could they? Just vandalism, they said. Rowdy kids at night. So a couple of the people that had been broken in to came and hired me on. Then one of them turned up dead and well, the police got involved then. I – forgive me sir, I didn't quite catch your name."

"Sebastian." He watched me intently with those startling eyes of his and waited for me to continue.

"Anyway," I said, "I've been narrowing down the list of suspects. It's no one local. I feel the break-ins were merely preparation for the murders. There's a constable prowling the streets of those we feel are at risk. I've been making inquiries – most of the suspects have alibis. Those that don't I've been tailing."

"Dangerous work," he said quietly and I saw him regarding my gun. I nodded slightly.

"Someone has to. There are but three names left and after that, we're out of leads."

"Well then, it is good that my master has been called in to assist. If you would provide those three names this whole affair will be out of your hands and you needn't trouble yourself."

"No."

Sebastian's manner changed. That careless dignity was gone, replaced with the cold disdain of before. There was something else underneath it as well, some implacable will that battered at the confines of the body and image of the butler and for a moment I wondered if it was the servant I should fear, and not the master of the house. The room seemed colder and the gas lamps sputtered unhappily.

"No," I repeated, "Master Sebastian, you may be a butler to an esteemed family, but you are still not one of the peerage. You understand what it is to work. This-" and I spread my hands over the paperwork and books "-is something I've worked very hard for. And the business comes in pinches and drabbles, the minor affairs handed down like scraps. 'Women should only investigate women's business', they say, and I am tired of suspicious wives and runaway boys. I doubt your master understands that – the peerage need not prove themselves. I do not have that luxury. Am I understood?"

Sebastian tugged thoughtfully at the hem of his gloves. In the light I could see that they were indeed kid leather. He did not take his eyes off me and I had the distinct impression that he was weighing me, though against what scale I could not tell. The thoughtful look in his eyes finally dwindled and was replaced by another cold and lazy smile.

"Of course," he said, "You are the detective, after all. I am merely a butler."

He stood. I stood and escorted him to the door.

"My master's house is on Havestere street," he said.

"I'll be there with sunup," I replied, "My next suspect doesn't leave the house until noon."

"Excellent. I will inform my master and we will await your arrival. Good night, Miss Therris."

And with that he was gone. I closed and chained the door behind him, letting out a shaky breath. My muscles were trembling like I had just run a race. Heavens. Hopefully the master wouldn't be nearly as intimidating as the butler. Slowly, I returned upstairs. There was still some work to be done before morning and I doubted I would be able to sleep that well, anyway. Sebastian's eyes seemed to haunt me still.

At least I wasn't his quarry. My fingers traced lightly on the scrawled address of my next suspect. In the morning, then.

The Author Says: I do believe this is my first manga fanfiction. Not terribly surprising considering how little manga I actually read, but I decided to splurge and buy a new series today and picked up the first three books of the series. Since I've got a soft spot for Victorian style England and detectives right now... yeah. Fanfic. I'm trying to pare it down to smaller chapterlets instead of one big 8,000 word story like I usually do. No promises.


	2. Chapter 2

I found Havestere street shortly after sunup. The sky was still pink and red and the gold of early morning wouldn't come for another half hour. Sebastian answered to my knocking. He stepped aside with a murmured welcome and let me in. The house was a fine affair, three stories and settled happily in among other houses owned by various nobility for their stays in London. It had the look of a building that wasn't lived in very often. Immaculately clean, but it had a precision to its layout and a crispness to its cleanliness that rendered it almost sterile.

"The young master is taking his tea in the drawing room," Sebastian said, leading me down a hallway. I stopped about halfway between the front door and the entrance to the other room. Somehow, Sebastian sensed this and paused also, looking over his shoulder at me. His patience appeared immeasurable.

"I know nothing of the nobility," I said in a low voice, "Tell me – what is the head of House Phantomhive like?"

"I do not gossip." His eyes narrowed and I held his gaze for a moment. "But... you needn't worry. Your goal is the same as his."

He continued walking and I felt compelled to follow. The drawing room was cheerily lit with gas lamps and dotted with furniture of deep blue and some sort of rich, dark wood. A china tea set sat on the coffee table. It was so thin the white was almost translucent and delicate stems of greenwork twined around spindly handles. There was a boy sitting in one of the chairs, one leg crossed over the other with his socks pulled up to just below bony knees. His jacket was a dark gray with lace around the sleeves and neck. A ring that was almost too big for him sat on one thumb. The crest was the same as that on the butler's lapel pin. I tucked one ankle behind the other and gave him an awkward curtsy.

"Master Ciel, this is Bridget Therris," Sebastian said formally, "She is the active detective on the Downy Street case."

"An honor, m'lord."

I was resorting to formality I was barely familiar with to cover my surprise. The master of House Phantomhive was a one-eyed child. In mid-curtsy I dared a discreet look at the boy again. He sipped at his tea without a trace of emotion on his face. The one eye I could see was cold and steady. I would have expected a child to be fidgeting restlessly. He bore the demeanor of an adult. Was this a trait of the nobles, that even their children were so remorselessly regal? Was it something that ran in their veins? Did they truly have a different bloodline than that of the commoners?

"My pleasure," Ciel replied, "Please have some tea."

I sat gingerly on the edge of a sofa and regarded the tea set. It looked almost too delicate to touch and the tea was a reddish color I had not seen before. I very carefully picked up a cup, holding it with both hands.

"Rooibos," Sebastian supplied, "From South Africa."

"My butler says that you have an idea of our quarry," Ciel said, "How were you planning to proceed?"

"He leaves the house around noon. I was hoping to shadow him and find the places he frequents. Investigate those for anything suspicious once I have them all marked."

"It'll be difficult to convince the constables to search anyplace without solid reason to."

"I wasn't going to involve them."

I said it like a challenge. Let's see if the young lord didn't mind dirtying his hands and straying into the gray areas of legality in the pursuit of a killer. He just sipped his tea and I saw a thin smile on his face. It mirrored that of his butler.

"Excellent. I shall have to change into something inconspicuous. Sebastian?"

"I'll lay an outfit out," the butler replied, "Might I suggest I accompany as Miss Therris's husband and you as our son?"

A flicker of annoyance passed over his face. Ciel set the teacup down and I saw him run his finger along the contours of the ring he wore. He did not like the idea.

"That would be appropriate," he said.

And Sebastian gave us one of his bows that wasn't quite a bow and departed the room.

"Pardon me for asking," I said, "But are all butlers as... intimidating as yours? Is this some part of being a noble that I wasn't aware of?"

Ciel laughed softly and leaned his chin on his hand.

"No," he replied, "Sebastian is just one devil of a butler, that's all."

The sudden informality surprised me. I sipped at my tea. That appeared to be the best recourse for recovering one's wits when in the presence of the titled. A devil of a butler indeed. A devil of a lord then, as well.

We departed shortly before noon. Sebastian fixed an early lunch of dainty sandwiches, more tea, and some elegant dessert that had a French name. There was chocolate and some fluffy sort of pastry and raspberries. My unease at being in such refined settings had vanished after I started discussing the particulars of the case with Ciel. He had a sharp mind and it was soon easy to put his appearance behind me and regard him as an equal in intellect. Certainly not an equal in station – all his mannerisms reminded me of that. Sebastian hovered about, sometimes vanishing to see to something or another in the upkeep of the house. He had an easy grace to him and an uncanny ability to blend in with the surroundings. When he didn't want to impose he was simply not there, even if has standing just at my elbow. When he had something to say he commanded the attention of the room.

He was particularly interested in the manner of death for the victims. I had managed to talk my way in to see the bodies and gave them both an account of what I saw. Sebastian's gaze was intent during my description and it was unnerving. I faltered and wildly sipped at tea to collect my wits to continue. I didn't doubt for an instant that both of them failed to see through my ruse and yet both were polite not to say a word.

"Now, are you certain of this?" Sebastian asked when I finished.

"Absolutely. I couldn't hardly believe it myself and went to the police to get their report and impression. The victims have no discernible cause of death. It's like they simply fell over dead... and then the killer mutilated the body. All the injuries appear to be post-mortum. There's no sign of struggle."

The butler and Ciel exchanged looks. Then the boy slid out of the chair.

"I need to change into my disguise," he said carelessly, "It will only be a moment."

And Sebastian followed him out. Heavens. Did the nobility really need someone to help them dress?

It didn't take long before we were ready and out on the street. We blended in seamlessly. Sebastian eased in close to me and took my arm, hooking it with his own. I forced myself to relax and not draw away at being touched by someone that was still virtually a stranger. He was supposed to be my husband, after all, and a young lady refusing a handsome escort would draw more attention.

Apparently, it was also a way for Sebastian to speak without Ciel listening in. The boy was ranging on ahead of us a bit and the street noise masked our conversation.

"You have your gun," he said softly, "Kindly refrain from using it."

"If it comes to that I'll do what I need to."

A frown tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I must insist. I am not familiar with your level of proficiency and do not want any... accidents."

"Oh, go to hell." I was tired of being polite and tired of people trying to tell me what to do with my own case. And for some reason, Sebastian just laughed under his breath at that, a fierce sort of amusement. He didn't press the matter any further.

Our target had bought out what used to be a small shop before the owner closed it up. He lived in the second floor and left the first vacant. My investigation had revealed that he had not made any effort to rent it out or convert it into a new shop, which meant he had to have some other form of income. Hence my suspicions – although nothing had been taken from the victims it was possible there was something I had missed. Greed was a common motivation for crime. He was a tall and skinny man with well-tailored clothing. He had a lazy look to him and his dress was sloppy despite the money invested in the jacket and shirt. I could almost taste Sebastian's displeasure as the man locked the front door behind him. I called Ciel over and made a show of fussing with his shirt collar so that I could look over the boy's head at the man. Ciel turned so that he too could watch out of the corner of his eye. The man slipped into the foot traffic and took off down the street. I made to follow and noted that Sebastian hadn't moved an inch.

"We're done here," he said quietly. This time Ciel looked as surprised as I felt.

"What do you mean?" I demanded, "We're going to lose-"

"I've seen what I need to know. Go home, Miss Therris. You needn't be involved any more. I'll call upon you tomorrow."

Sebastian turned to go. Ciel had recovered his composure and made to do the same.

"Ciel, surely you know what's involved in a proper investigation!" I put a good deal of emphasis on the word 'proper'. The boy just gave me a dismissive glare.

"Sebastian never lies," he said, "If he says that's our killer than he's quite correct."

"Please Miss Therris," Sebastian insisted. He made to take my arm again. I drew away.

I was dumbfounded. Bloody uptight nobility and their bloody insufferable arrogance. Some of us had to work for a living. I met Sebastian's eyes – Ciel might be the lord here but for some reason it was the butler that commanded my attention – and very deliberately stepped away and out of his reach. His eyes were cold. I stiffened my back and turned on my heel, stepping out into the street to follow our man, who was quickly vanishing off in the crowd. Neither followed me. To hell with them both. If they weren't going to do this properly than I would.


	3. Chapter 3

It was apparent the suspect had no concerns about being followed. He walked at a leisurely pace and I had no difficulty catching up and still keeping myself in the press of the crowd. I was good at following people and it helped that most people did not suspect a tiny woman like myself of being the hunter. I had to force my irritation at Ciel and Sebastian away. It was a conscious effort but I couldn't afford to be distracted. My anger could wait. If Sebastian could indeed be trusted I was following a man that had already killed and would certainly kill again. It was a sobering thought and by the time he slipped into a bakery my irritation at the two had slipped into the back of my mind to wait until a more convenient time.

The man's name was Tom Ratcher. He had no obvious profession which led me to believe he was connected to the underworld in some way. I would have to follow up on that now. My stomach twisted at the thought. I had my contacts but none of them were safe or pleasant. I'd have to go armed when I went about asking questions. Carefully. Discreetly. This was far more than any case I'd handled before. It made the worst of those look tame in comparison.

Tom talked for a very brief time before handing some coin over to the baker. The man inspected it for a moment before handing it back. His posture and gesture obviously meant that he was refusing the payment. Tom looked irate but he pocketed the money and stalked from the shop. He was walking quickly now. I wouldn't have much time before I lost him again. I ducked into the shop and went straight for the baker. He was a lean man, short and red-cheeked from the oven's heat.

"Pardon me," I said, "I don't mean to be a nuisance, but I collect rare coins and I couldn't help but notice that that man's coinage looked a bit funny. Can you describe it to me?"

I slipped a few shillings into his hand. I'd send Phantomhive my bill later.

"Gold," he answered immediately, "If I had the time to hunt down a coin changer I'd have taken it, but I don't know if it was real gold or just fool's and I don't want the hassle. It had some funny images on it... a boat with a man in it, I think?"

"Thank you," I said and bolted for the door. Tom was just barely in sight. I slipped into the streets and ran after him, only slowing my pace once it would become obvious I was following.

His affairs were a bit confusing after that. He attempted to buy a few more things and was turned down at most stores, save the last. I debated. I could try and persuade the grocer to part with some of that funny currency but I wasn't sure I had enough pocket change to cover it. I would also lose sight of Tom if I delayed. The frustration at Sebastian and Ciel bubbled up again. Damn them both. If one of them were here I'd be able to split our group up and accomplish both objectives. As is, I had to pick.

I chose to follow Tom. It was a mistake. He skirted down some sidestreets that grew progressively narrower. Then he vanished around a corner and I lost sight. I stopped, a bit confused. He had been right there. Where'd he go now? I cursed my luck.

"'ello, lovely."

I jumped and spun. He was behind me. How the hell had he gotten behind me? I went for my gun, hidden at my waist under my jacket and he just stepped forwards. My arm stopped moving, the pistol just out of reach with my wrist caught in his grasp. It was like a band of iron encircled it. His fingers were cold and I shuddered and tried to pull away. I was shaking. I had blinked and missed it. It was like he hadn't moved at all, that I'd just found myself caught in his grasp.

"Let go," I said as evenly as I could.

"How long you been following me?"

He stepped forwards, pulling me closer. I struck at him and his other hand snapped up and caught my fist before it connected with his jaw. Then he wrenched my arm back behind my back, slipping his thumb along the line of my waist and the small of my back, pressing me close so that I could feel his heart beating through my jacket. I felt an involuntary tear start to bead up in the corner of my eye. I couldn't look away. Please, let someone come. This street surely couldn't be deserted... could it?

"Let me go," I whispered.

"How long?"

"Better part of the day." I held very still. His eyes were roving along the contour of my neck and shoulder with mild curiosity.

"Who hired you?"

I decided to gamble.

"Phantomhive."

And he shrieked and threw me away. I hit the ground on my shoulder and rolled. He was cursing at me and my dazed mind couldn't quite make out the words. I struggled to my feet instead, finally getting my gun out from under my jacket. I pointed it at him and he stopped cursing and his lips split into a lazy grin.

"Oh, that won't work, lovely," he whispered, "I'm not terribly fond of House Phantomhive, so what say you put that gun away and help me send them a message? I can't take them on myself – rules being rules and what – but you... you're fair game."

The street _was _empty. I cursed my carelessness. The gun shook in my hands but I wouldn't have to be terribly accurate. One shot should do enough damage to drop him. I'd picked the gun for just that reason.

"This is your only warning," I said, "One more step and I shoot."

"Please do. I like it when the mice fight back. Makes it entertaining."

I fired. The gun snapped back against my hand and the recoil shoved the tip up and my arms followed. I brought it back level a second later. Tom was just staring at the hole in his stomach with mild concern. He touched it with one finger and stared as it came away slick with blood.

"Oh," he said, "You ruined my shirt."

I fired again. And he became a blur of motion and I shrieked and turned to run. Too late. Much too late. Someone caught me around the waist and I twisted and kicked and hit at him. Then there was a lurch and my breath froze in my throat and the ground spun away from me. I closed my eyes. There was a thump and the impact jarred through my bones. Someone was saying my name urgently, intimately close to my ear. His arm was still around my waist, holding me close. It wasn't Tom.

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

"I told you not to involve yourself any more." His voice was saturated with disapproval. I risked opening my eyes. We were standing on the roof of a nearby house with the street four stories below us and Tom nowhere to be seen. I lost my breath again and went stiff with terror. The roof seemed way too steep suddenly.

"I have you," the butler replied calmly, "I apologize for infringing on your modesty like this but I had to get you away from him quickly. He won't pursue. You're safe."

"What is he?" I whispered, "What are you?"

"A butler." His tone was wry with amusement. I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or if this was some sort of joke I didn't understand yet. "Now, if you please. Allow me to escort you back to Lord Ciel's manor. The young master requested I ensure your safety and I would not feel this would be accomplished if I simply left you alone."

"I shot him."

"Yes. Now, if you please."

His arm gripped tight about my waist. I buried my head in his shoulder and closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the terrifying manner of descent.

I was completely in over my head now.

My questions had to wait until we were back at the manor house. Sebastian brought me to the study and then vanished to fix tea. Ciel glared at me in obvious frustration. I didn't bother with formalities. I just sat down, smoothed my skirts out in a feeble attempt to remain calm, and started shaking. The shock finally settled in. Tom had... touched me. Without my permission. Threatened me. If Sebastian hadn't... I'd have been...

I couldn't stop shivering.

"Tom isn't," I managed to say. My voice sounded frightened even to me. "He isn't human, is he?"

"No," Ciel replied calmly, "He isn't."

"Sebastian isn't either."

"...no."

"Going to make it damned hard to arrest him then."

And Ciel laughed a bit at that. It made me laugh too, a weak and strained sound but it was a laugh nonetheless.

It also finally broke that last vestige of sanity and I started crying uncontrollably. Sebastian chose that moment to appear as I doubled over and buried my face in my hands. He cleared my throat and I opened my eyes to see a cup of steaming tea hovering just in front of me with a handkerchief on the saucer. I accepted both gratefully. I could hear Sebastian explaining the series of events for my dramatic rescue as I regained my composure. Nothing wrong with this. A good cry was helpful for the nerves every now and then. I scrubbed furiously at my eyes until I was confident no more tears were forthcoming. The tea was almost bitter, but pleasantly so. It helped clear my mind.

"So," I said, sniffling a bit still, "If neither Sebastian nor Tom are human – then what are they?"

"Devils," Ciel replied, "Except Sebastian is bound to me. Tom is bound to no one."

Oh bloody hell. I met Sebastian's eyes. They seemed even colder now, like he wasn't trying to hide part of his personality any more. He looked at me like a cat regarded the mouse. Amusement... and something else I couldn't place. I swallowed another sip of tea. How did devils know how to make such good tea?

"So. They're both devils... and there's some kind of rule that's preventing you two from overtly fighting each other?"

Sebastian frowned. His eyes narrowed but he did not look away as a human that found themselves flustered might. I forced myself to hold his gaze. I would not be afraid. I was not his prey.

"Is that guesswork?" Sebastian murmured.

"No." I said it like a challenge. "When Tom threatened me, he said he couldn't get at you directly."

"I think you'd better elaborate for both of us, Sebastian."

Ciel stared at his tea lazily. It was an act. I saw how he held himself. There was an intensity to his posture.

"Yes, young master. It is really very simple. I am surprised you have not already determined the reason I am reluctant to confront another devil." Again, he smiled that thin-lipped grin. It seemed cruel. "We would not want outright war in the streets of London, would we?"

Ciel did not seem satisfied with that answer but there was also a sort of reluctance to him, as if he didn't want to know more. As if the boy was somehow afraid of learning about this devil he had in his employ. I, however, had no such reluctance.

"There's more," I said, "Isn't there, Sebastian? You'd tear up London pretty bad, I'm sure, but there's more to it that's keeping you from stopping this devil yourself."

"I'm not beholden to you."

For a brief moment, the veneer of the butler dropped and I caught a glimpse of the cruel indifference that he harbored underneath. It was in the curt dismissal in his tone and the narrow look he gave me. I couldn't quite call it disdain. If he held me in contempt, he wouldn't be studying me so intently, as if those strange eyes of his could see more than just flesh and bone. I shivered and looked away.

"So how do we get rid of Tom?" Ciel asked, drawing the devil's attention away from me.

"We cheat," Sebastian said simply, "I believe Miss Therris's involvement at this point may prove to be a boon. I believe you aren't adverse to a bit of burglary, Miss."

Bloody hell. Whatever his plan was, I hated it already.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian had prepared me well. If it bothered him to be giving me so much information, it didn't show. The butler had dropped a bit of his reserve now that I knew he was a devil, but the languid regard and malicious side-long glances only betrayed what he thought of me and not what he thought of the situation. As far as his master was concerned, Sebastian was unreadable. I had asked him if he was worried I would gossip about their relationship.

"About what?" he replied serenely, "You have no rank. You'd be laughed out of the city for babbling about devils and other such nonsense."

And he was perfectly right. I would take these events to my grave, no doubt. If things didn't go well it would be a very short-lived secret.

My mouth was dry and my heart fluttered in my chest like a bird. I had burgled before, but it was always for a case that didn't have bodies turning up in awkward places and devils hunting in the shadows. My gun had already proven worthless and by prior agreement Sebastian wasn't going to be here. No. He was waiting by the river with Ciel. It all hinged upon me getting in and getting to the river before Tom caught up.

I think that was the part that scared me the most. It wasn't a matter of if he caught me, it was a matter of when.

Sebastian had made it clear he wouldn't be shadowing me to step in a second time. If I failed I would die – or worse. Ciel had seemed unperturbed by this and had continued listening in with only half-attention. I couldn't tell if that was because he had a secondary plan in motion in case this one didn't work or if he were really that cold-hearted. Possibly both. He was a peer.

I stooped by the chest against one corner of Tom's room. It was about the only other piece of furniture he owned. I didn't dare light a candle and so I struggled for a moment with my lockpicks with only the light from a single window to guide me. The case eventually cracked open and I regarded the contents. Tom needed three things to function in London and return triumphant to hell. A tool, a token, and a cache. If he were stupid – and Sebastian seemed to think he was – he'd keep at least two out of the three in the same place. I stared down into the contents of the trunk and my breath caught in my throat.

The cache was jars. So many little jars. They were about the size of my hand and the necks were narrow. Three were sealed with wax. The rest were empty. I grabbed the three and slipped them into my satchel, averting my eyes from what lay inside the glass. It was like he was bottling mist and color and I didn't want to stare lest I start to distinguish features and put names to the souls that were trapped inside.

In this, I would have to deviate from Sebastian's plan. I was sure he knew I'd try. I wasn't sure how I would stop him. That would have to be later though, when I wasn't currently breaking into a devil's room.

There was a small pouch in the corner of the trunk. I snatched at it and peered inside. Gold clinked in my hand and I stared at the emblem etched on it. A hooded man standing in a boat. The ferryman, Sebastian had explained. The gold was a token, a means for Tom to traverse between hell and earth without getting lost in the way.

"An amateur's tool," the devil had disdainfully, "And he peddles it off piece by piece for bread. It's offensive to hell's reputation."

I suspected that Sebastian had other reasons for getting rid of Tom than just serving Ciel. Perhaps he wanted to be rid of a possible contender. Or maybe he wanted to evade hell's attention and Tom stood to spoil that. He could be trying to disgrace a rival. Jealousy over hunting territory. Greed. Spite. There were dozens of possibilities and I couldn't discredit any of them, not even the one that Sebastian might be doing this just because he enjoyed seeing someone – even another devil – suffer.

I rattled the bottles around a bit trying to see if the last item was there. It was not. Sebastian had described it like a fork almost, but not quite. It would be wrong, he said, the quality of it would look and feel wrong. Like I was trying to look sideways at something that should not be. Some devils – but not him – used it to rip a soul free. It was why Tom's victims didn't die of violence. They died because there was no longer a soul.

I wasn't entirely disappointed not to find such a thing. I shut the trunk and hurried downstairs and out the back door. Another benefit of being a woman was being able to covertly slip out of a house without having to worry overmuch about being seen by a bystander. People made assumptions. I wore my skirts riding a bit high to help them along.

It was a long walk to the river. I spent it breathless with fear and it took an effort of will to simply not sink to the ground trembling. Fear was something I had dealt with before, but never to this magnitude. I didn't even have the promise of safety waiting for me. Sebastian was the one I was fleeing to and there was no safety there. He had allowed me to see those glances he gave me – 'prey', they said. 'Mine. You know me and you know what I am and that gives me some power over you – you will be mine.' It was the same look he gave Ciel, when he thought I wasn't looking and the young master's back was turned.

Was involvement with devils enough to damn a soul? Would a church's walls protect me?

I forced myself to focus. Enough speculating. The bridge was up ahead and I could see the fog boiling on the surface of the river. Two figures waited at the crest under the light of a lamp. My shoes rang on the cobblestones as I hurried towards them. Sebastian moved to meet me, his movements urgent and I dared not slow or turn around. When his hands wrapped around my arms and carefully switched the satchel to his own arm I let out a sob of relief. He tightened his grip, pulling both me and my prize closer. His body was reassuringly warm, deceptively real. I buried my face in the lapel and felt the metal of his pin bite into my cheek.

"He's here, isn't he?" I murmured.

"Yes. Hasn't set foot on the bridge yet. You were very lucky in your timing."

"I'm frightened."

And his fingers tightened, digging into the muscle around my shoulder. I could feel my back prickling and I fought the urge to turn around. I told myself to be calm. Sebastian's arm was between me and Tom and I would be safe. I wanted to look at Ciel but I couldn't see anything but the folds of Sebastian's jacket, not even when I turned my head. Calm, calm. Play the part.

"An unlucky day for you, isn't it?" Sebastian said calmly. I heard a faint laugh come from Tom, perhaps six feet away now.

"Give me the girl and what she stole."

"Oh? You'd steal from another devil?"

There was a moment's pause. When Tom spoke again there was true fury in his voice, just barely concealed under a layer of forced civility.

"What are you playing at?" he growled, "That girl is fair prey! You've not taken her soul and you hold what belongs to me!"

"Does it, now?"

Sebastian's voice was very low and he trailed his free hand on the back of my neck, running one down the line of my spine to the collar of my dress. I shivered.

"She begged for protection, you see," Sebastian continued, "After she... snitched... your things. I granted it with the usual terms."

His gloved hand suddenly tightened in my hair. I gasped. Too far. This was going way too far and my distress was no longer feigned. I wanted to turn and run from both of them, to throw myself off the bridge and into the water just to get out from between these two devils. But Sebastian's grip was unrelenting, as if he expected me to bolt like a startled deer, and I was frozen with my head tilted back and neck exposed, his fingers tangled in my locks. I felt thin tears in the corner of my eyes.

"_Mine_." He hissed the word. And that was apparently too much for Tom.

The devil let out a shriek that I echoed. Then I was on the ground, my palms smacking against the cobblestones. I didn't look. I just stood and ran to crouch next to Ciel. The young lord put himself between me and the two devils and I hated and loved him for it. I didn't want to be protected but I needed it so badly right now, even if it was just a slip of a child. The two devils had clashed and Tom attacked in blind rage. Even someone as untrained as I could tell he didn't stand a chance. Sebastian was too composed. When Tom rushed at him he just side-stepped and pivoted, slamming the heel of his hand down into the small of the other devil's back. I heard a crack and a cry of agony and Tom went down. Sebastian didn't give him a respite and stepped forwards and kicked him in the gut. The devil convulsed and then rolled to his feet, lunging and swinging at Sebastian. He caught the fist and then Tom did something that threw them both off balance and the two fell. But Sebastian turned it into an advantage and I blinked and missed him move. I heard the result. The cobblestones cracked and the shriek he was rewarded with was unearthly and finally broke loose the threatening tears in my eyes. He didn't let Tom up, just stooped over his fallen body and gripped the throat with one hand.

"One of us may have just broken the accords," he said in a low voice to Tom, "Are you confident enough that it wasn't you to press the issue?"

I couldn't hear Tom's response but Sebastian looked pleased.

"Good," the butler purred, "Then here's my deal. I'll forget about this nasty affair if you return and do not trouble London again. I'll even return your belongings to you that my new pet has so rudely stolen."

Here it was. My limbs felt like lead but I moved them anyway. The fear was still there, make no mistake, but it was outweighed by an urgent sense of duty and need.

Sebastian had not taken my soul. He had laughed at the idea of it.

"I am discriminating in my tastes," he had said, lightly touching the ends of my hair, "I would not bind myself to you. You are for the lesser devils. Should hell ever gain your soul than I shall come amuse myself... for a time... but my true prey lies elsewhere."

He had cupped my chin and smiled thinly. I had not been able to look away from his eyes.

No. He had no claim over my soul. But there were three souls in that satchel, necessary bait to lure Tom into this and push him into a witless fury, and I would not let them go so easily.

Defying Tom was the easy part of this whole mess. Now I had to defy Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sebastian," I said and some distant part of me marveled at how clear my voice sounded, "The souls were not to be given back to be taken to hell. That was part of our deal."

There was no such deal. The devil was not obligated to me in any form. I saw his glance flicker to me – briefly – and Tom's eyes suddenly grew cunning. He was looking for an escape. Sebastian's fingers tightened around Tom's throat. Everything could fall apart here and every single one of us knew it. But my course was set and I had to see it out to the end.

I'd never be able to live with myself if I just walked away.

"We have-" Sebastian began. I cut him off.

"-rules, yes. I know. I also get the feeling you break them on a regular basis – when you can get away with it. I would think that a devil of your caliber could get away with stealing from another devil."

Tom grinned, showing off unnaturally white teeth. His pupils were just tiny specks floating in the middle of his blood-red iris. I found I wasn't nearly as afraid of his unrestrained savagery as I was of the cold demeanor of Sebastian. Brutality I could understand. I couldn't begin to fathom the things Sebastian could do to me.

"Try it," Tom hissed, "Let's see if you can get away with it. I'm intrigued."

Sebastian smiled. That brief flare of hope died and with shaking hands I took hold of my pistol. Dimly, I knew that my bullets wouldn't make a difference. That Sebastian would just ignore them and banish Tom back to hell, then turn and deal with me in whatever manner he pleased. I closed my eyes, just for a moment, and silently prayed that I had the resolve to carry through with this.

Sebastian's charge was flesh and blood. That was his weak point.

There was a hand on my elbow. Ciel had come up behind me and now the boy held my gun back with just one touch. He looked sad and I hesitated.

"Sebastian," he said to the butler, "I order you to return the stolen souls to Miss Therris."

Tom shrieked and clawed at Sebastian's arm. A look of annoyance passed across the devil's features and he cracked the heel of his hand against Tom's forehead, smacking his skull against the cobblestones. It bounced and Tom went still for a second, dazed.

"And that's enough from you," Sebastian admonished.

He grabbed hold of Tom's jaw and Ciel whispered for me to look away, urgently. I closed my eyes and shuddered at the strangled scream that came a second later, cut short in mid-breath Then there was silence save for Tom's broken coughing and little hisses of sharply indrawn breath. I risked a look. Sebastian was standing now and one hand was coated in blood. Tom was on his hands and knees, spitting gobs of dark blood onto the cobblestones. It ran from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. Sebastian had torn out his tongue.

"Here," the devil said, dropping a sack of coins in front of Tom, "Go home."

And Tom snatched at the tokens, clutching them to his chest. He bowed his head over them, like an obscene parody of praying, and fire licked at his boots and circled around him. It gave off no heat and it seemed to draw light inwards on itself. It flared, taller than a man, and when it died back down and dissipated, Tom was gone.

Sebastian's attention was no longer divided. I was suddenly grateful for Ciel's hand still on my arm.

"He has to obey me," the boy said softly, "You're safe."

"He's a devil," I replied. I didn't want to explain what I meant by that. I didn't trust that Ciel could protect me. What was there to prevent Sebastian from twisting his orders into something that still served his purposes? How long would Ciel be able to keep Sebastian in check?

But the butler only gathered up the three bottles and walked over, gently handing them over to me with a mild smile and a miniscule bow.

"That was most amusing, Miss Therris," he said and I clutched the bottles close to my chest, "I thought you realized by now guns aren't effective against devils."

"I wasn't going to aim for you." Ciel let go of my arm and stepped back.

The threat hung between us. Sebastian's expression didn't change. He still smiled pleasantly as he brought up his hand – the one soaked in Tom's blood – and carefully removed the ruined glove. He dropped it at my feet, carelessly, and licked a spot off one finger where it had soaked through the fabric. There was a tattoo etched on the back of his hand. A circle. His nails were black and I was curious as to whether they were naturally that color or if he painted them.

"Clever," he said quietly, "You are much too clever, Miss Therris. I would advise you to exercise more prudence in the future and leave this detective work for those... more suited to it."

And his threat was far more pleasant than mine but it held the greater weight of the two. He brushed past me, gathering Ciel up in his wake, and the two walked away across the bridge. The ruined glove lay at my feet and I picked it up by the only clean scrap of fabric left on it.

Devil blood. It smelled of ash.

* * *

It was early morning and I was taking some well-deserved rest. I had given my report to the constables according to what Sebastian had instructed me to say, before the confrontation on the bridge. Ciel backed me up and the lies were entered into the official record. I collected a hefty pay. It bothered them to be paying a woman detective but Phantomhive had vouched for my reliability and they didn't have the influence to ignore a noble's favor. My position was assured. I'd still only get the cases 'proper' detectives didn't want, but I'd proven myself and I considered that a victory. Even if this didn't improve the situation with the officials, word would spread. I'd have more clients. All I had to do was keep my silence about the devil acting as a butler.

I had smashed the bottles on holy ground. There was no way to tell if that was the correct way to do things, but I had no other ideas. The souls had escaped their confines and vanished like mist. It felt right and I was content with that. The next few days were going to be a bit of a holiday for me, to give myself time to recover. I didn't plan to leave my rooms unless I had to.

The rapping at my door was polite and evenly measured. I reluctantly set aside my book and headed downstairs. It was Sebastian. I didn't move and he just put one palm on the half-opened door and invited himself in. I pressed against the wall and he shut it behind him, sending the hall into sudden darkness as the daylight vanished.

"My master feels that our involvement with you is over," he whispered. He was leaning in close, putting his words right next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck. "I disagree."

"He ordered you not to harm me," I said. It wasn't even a protest. It was a pleading for him to confirm that he was not here to do something horrible.

"I don't have to," he replied. There was the light touch of his hand against my arm. He had new gloves, I noted. "You'll torture yourself just fine – I can taste your fear. Has it invaded your dreams yet?"

Yes. It had.

"Why are you here?"

"To ensure you understand. My master's orders not to harm you are superseded by my duty to protect him. Should I deem you a threat – in any way – I will be free to deal with it in any manner I see fit."

And then his hand was just under my chin, forcing my gaze up and I met his red-eyed stare. The devil in him was given free reign and I saw the cold delight and the centuries of cruelty that lay behind his elegant features.

"I'll take my time," he said. There was a note of longing in his voice. "I just need a reason to. I do hope you give me one, Miss Therris, but on my master's behalf I shall give you this warning. Do not threaten Ciel ever again."

He let go and stepped back. I found the room was spinning and I felt light-headed.

"I shall see myself out. A good day to you."

With that, he was gone. I latched the door behind him with shaking hands and sank onto the bottom step. It seemed I had proven myself to more than just the constables. I had proven myself to Sebastian as well – and that changed how he regarded me. I was no longer another human soul fit only for lesser devils.

I was now prey.

* * *

Author's note: And there we have it. To answer any questions as to whether we'll see Bridget again or not - I'm not sure. If she's smart (and I would like to think she is) she'd stay the hell (hah) away from Sebastian. But she's also a London detective that is now in on Ciel's secret and could be useful to them in the future. We'll see!


End file.
